Now, There is No Tomorrow
by percabeth4ever1951
Summary: One-shot, melodramatic, angsty... Inspired by a song which is the exact title of this fanfic. I don't own Agents of SHIELD or Troublemaker's songs. They all belong to ABC, Marvel, CUBE Ent, 4Minute and B2ST.


**A/N: TBVH, I hate oneshots, but this just had to be a one-shot :( srryntsrry :D lol anyways, for those who like hallyu you'll get the title... hahaha... I just got this thought in my head, and I know I have so many fanfics I'm doing, but I'm horrible at finishing them, so haha. This is super AU just for warnings, and I don't own any Agent's of Shield Characters, although I'd love to... srsly... I would have had Ward end up with Skye AGES ago. Anyways... hope y'all enjoy!**

Skye was walking down the dimly lit street just outside of her father's clinic, pacing around and zoning out had been a routine lately. She couldn't help but wonder how everything would have been if Hydra had not ruined everything she knew in the past few months. She would have never met Bobbi or Hunter, but she would also have never met her mother, not so sure if that was a good or bad thing, but one thing was for sure, Ward would never have switched teams, or would he? It was all so frustrating for her, she was going crazy and everyone on the bus knew that, it was these night excursions that was keeping her from tearing her own hair out of her head. She leaned her back on a lamp post and slowly slid to floor, hugging her knees to her chest as tight as humanly possible. The emptiness she felt in her heart had never have felt so wide open, not even when she was being scrutinized by Jemma and May, or when her Mother forced her to choose family or her career, she craved for the warm embrace of her previous S.O, the supervising officer she loved and admired so much. The memories seemed so fresh, yet so far away and distant, she began questioning her sanity. _I might as well admit myself into an asylum_ thought Skye. Being as quiet as she could muster, she stood up and crept towards her father's now closed clinic and peered in the windows. She pictured her and Ward in a back hug, sorting through paper work, with a kid running around with her father and mother. Squeezing her eyes shut, she convinced herself that it would never happen, her father forgot who she was, and Ward... well he ... was more gone than if he was dead. Sighing heavily, she drove Lola back to HQ once again resuming her normal activities.

Line Break

Ward was pacing up and down next to the temporary HQ of Shield. It had been a while since he'd been there, and he was seriously tempted into turning himself in, and begging to be admitted to a mental asylum. He was insanely frustrated that he couldn't have been there for Skye these past months, but he inflicted all this pain himself so he had nothing better to say. Thinking back to his wonderful days with the little trainee he used to tease so much back in the days, he almost felt as if his eyes were watering. He thought back to the countless days he dreamed about her in his bunk, pretending he was sleeping, thinking of her wonderfully and impossibly beautiful and flawless face while dreaming of how they would fight back to back one day, fighting as a real team. That was before Hydra, before War with SHIELD and before he'd gone rogue. It was his fault, his fault and nobody else's. The thought of her disappointed face still haunted his dreams, and he would die if he had to see that expression another time. As he slowly slid to the floor, he banged his head on the wall... hard... and coincidentally, it hit a rusty nail that had put a "DANGER" sign there, warning of the electricity just underneath. He had survived against SHIELD training, all his missions, HYDRA training, and all their missions, yet, the mighty Grant Ward had succumbed to death just like that, to a rusty copper nail struck into the drywall of the beginning of everything...

Before this night is over  
Before the starlight disappears

Let's not leave it like this  
(I) said while we hesitate, time is passing  
I don't wanna go  
This is the end, right now

Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears

There isn't any more for us  
So call out my name  
Right now you're blowing it all out of your mouth  
On this road  
I just want to lean on you  
To lean on you

Us together inside this maze  
The only thing i can count on is you  
Close your eyes, hold me, because  
We have no tomorrow

Tell me now, cause we have no tomorrow, before I lose you, I want to hear your name once again, just once will be enough, please.

 **A/N: CHEEKY ! Haha the last part was from a song called "Now" by Troublemaker, and I just copied and pasted, and deleted some repetitions (cuz songs always have them) the only line that I wrote was the very last line, cause I thought it was a good enough ending... the ending of this is also inspired by the mv (the link is down there) anyways, hope you liked it... peace!**

Now by Troublemaker


End file.
